User talk:A morris
Welcome! Hi A morris -- we are excited to have HeroQuest Interactive Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "HeroQuest Interactive Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi From the Sims Wiki Hi A Morris I have seen and read your wiki. It is intresting and I am thinking about buying the game, but I barely know anything about the game so I will edit very little if not at all on this wiki but if I do I will start editing!--ArchieAndrewfan3001 23:12, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for welcoming me. I'm new here so can you tell me how to seriously edit around the interactive wiki. Elfears 20:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Starting a new party! Yay! I have started a new party and currently picking out a quest! Salemguy123 22:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC) inactiveness I apologize for being so inactive latley. Family and school and all. Elfears 01:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) javascript and wiki extension Hi A morris! I personally think you should use the wiki extension instead of javascript. Elfears 22:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, after some experimentation, I found that using extensions required the user to purge their cache for each new action, making it harder for the player to use. So, I will be sticking with javascript. Thanks for your input. --a_morris (talk) 23:18, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Template from Memory Alpha Memory Alpha is a CC-BY-NC wiki, and thus any templates from it can not be used here, because this is a CC-BY-SA wiki, without the difference in the copyright being noted. This requires that the template have a notice and link back to the MA template page located in a conspicuous place, which in this case would be directly on the template page. I doubt it will be an issue, but article content from MA can not be used at all, due to the difference in the copyright. - Archduk3 05:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Ye Olde Inn Hi A_Morris! I'm new to this wiki, and I still have to fully understand how it works. By the way, do you know this website? www.yeoldeinn.com There you can find and download loads of info about not only the American, but also about the original (British) version. --Abacos (talk) 11:17, March 22, 2013 (UTC)